


Silken, Sparkling Ribbons

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Dreams, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Nightmares, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mystery surrounding Count Iblis lives on in Apollo and Starbuck’s dreams.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Silken, Sparkling Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For _War Of The Gods_  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: October 9, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: November 28, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Glen Larson and Universal do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 368  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

_“Apollo! Nooo!!!”_

_Apollo flew through the air, his body as limp as a rag doll as he hit the ground in a puff of smoke, the smell of cordite strong in the alien air._

_Numb with shock that pierced through him, Starbuck scrambled desperately to Apollo’s side, fumbling for a pulse. Nothing. He touched Apollo’s hair, then straightened up, blaster in hand as he fired and screamed and cried, his whole world falling apart because Apollo was gone, forever and ever…everything growing white and cold and the most beautiful music hurt his ears…_

& & & & & &

Starbuck woke up screaming, strong arms grabbing him as he shook, nauseous with grief…

“It’s okay, it’s all right, Starbuck. I’m here, I’m fine, I’ll never leave you…”

“If you do I’m coming with you.”

Tears ran down Starbuck’s cheeks as Apollo pulled him into an embrace, rubbing his back and caressing his hair.

“Iblis…the Ship of Lights…oh, Gods, Apollo…”

“I know, I know…”

Apollo knew that whatever had happened to them after Iblis had caught them on the planet where they’d originally found him, they had suffered something shattering, enough for Starbuck to keep dreaming about Apollo being killed by Iblis.

_Oh, Star, you have some very deep-seated fears._

He’d had some strange dreams, too, but could never quite remember them, like silken, sparkling ribbons of memory slipping through his grasp, fragments elusive and melodic, flashes of blue-white chambers, glittering robes, and beautiful music.

Once in a great while, he dreamed about burning pain, a numbness, then nothing.

Starbuck’s dreams were more vivid, more frightening, and his brash lover was always terrified by them. All Apollo could do was comfort him as best he could.

He kissed Starbuck’s shining blond hair, his lover clutching him tightly. Gradually Starbuck calmed down, his breath slowing to normal, his heart starting to return to its usual rate, his limbs no longer shaking.

Apollo pulled the blankets over their bodies as he and Starbuck settled down, still holding onto each other.

Truly something had happened at the end of the Iblis episode, but he was here, alive and well, and in his beautiful Star’s arms.

If one left, the other would follow.


End file.
